The Dreaming
by xxWARxx
Summary: *Was AFTERWARDS* The continuation of The Reckoning. Chloe's being visited by a strange ghost in and out of her dreams that is set on ending her and the ones she cares for most. Can she stop it before it's too late? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer - I Don't own Darkest Powers. You know that._

Thunder sounded. Lightning crackled. I could hear rain thudding on the roof. I let out a yelp. Tori was, some how, sleeping through all this. But then again, this is Tori I'm talking about. She could sleep through a train wreck. I was trying and, yet again failing, to fall back sleep. Having nightmares every single night was not what I wanted or needed. After staying at that safe house, finding out that one of the very few people we could trust was working with our enemy, and finally defeating the Edison Group, we are at a motel until we find some place else to go. Thunder boomed again. I clutched the blanket tighter to my chest and squeezed my eyes shut. I willed myself to go to sleep but that didn't work the way I thought it would. That's when I noticed my aunt wasn't in the pull out bed she had insisted on taking. I crawled out of bed and walked over to it. I couldn't see her. The alarm clock on the nightstand read 2:00A.M.

"Aunt Lauren?" I whispered hoarsely.

No reply.

I walked over to the bathroom door and rapped on it lightly.

"Aunt Lauren, are you in there?" I called again but still no answer.

I felt something, almost like fingers, brush my arm. I turned around and saw nothing or no one. Being a necromancer I thought it was a ghost…only ghosts can't touch me. Could it be possible that a ghost was able to touch me? It couldn't be. I know I'm powerful and genetically altered, but that just makes no--

A knock on the door brought me back to reality and away from my thoughts. I went over to it and asked who it was.

"It's us," called a familiar voice. I quickly unlocked the door and opened it to see Simon and Derek standing in the open doorway in their shorts and T-shirts.

"What is it? Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah everything's fine. We came in here to check on you two," Simon replied.

"Why? Everything's fine in here," I said.

Derek snorted. "That's why I could here you from all the way in our room. Yeah, okay Chloe, you're completely fine," He meant it as sarcasm but he had a slight smile on his face.

I motioned for them to come in. "Hey, do you guys know where my aunt is? I woke up and she wasn't here," They followed me into my room. I locked the door behind them.

"She and dad went to the store." Simon replied nonchalantly.

"They went to the store at _two in the morning_?" I asked, shocked.

"Some sort of supernatural thing. Or at least that's what they told us. They also said they should be back at around four." Derek said and sat down on my bed.

"That leaves us time to entertain ourselves. Let's talk about…" Simon's voice trailed of as he thought.

"Let's talk about Wolf Boy and Chloe. That should be fun." Said Tori.

"Go back to sleep Tori. No one wants to hear your mouth right now," grumbled Simon. Derek and I glared at her.

"No. I'm up and awake and you're the one who suggested we talk about something, Simon. I say we talk about you two," She said, pointing a finger at Derek and me. He sighed and let himself fall on the bed. Then Simon said something that surprised me, "You know what? I think we deserve to know what happened between you guys. First, you're at each other's throats and now you guys are practically always together. What's the deal?"

I looked down at Derek. "Do they deserve to know? Or are we just gonna let them figure it out on their own?" I said as I let myself fall beside him and stare at Tori as he Stared at Simon answering with a, "Oh I don't know maybe we should just let them figure it out themselves. Make them suffer." with a devious smile.

Simon threw a pillow at Derek and me. "No fair. Come on, tell us. All we want to know is how you guys became boyfriend and girlfriend. A simple and easy question. Now answer it!"

"Is that what you are? I had no idea," I said, looking pointedly at Derek, a playful smile on my lips.

Derek nudged my shoulder. "There's nothing _to_ tell. All you guys need to worry about is the_ now_. Don't worry about _then._"

"Whatever. Don't tell us. But the next time you need our help, remember this moment." Tori said menacingly.

I rolled my eyes then closed them, wanting so badly for sleep to take over my body. I heard more thunder and lightning. Again, I yelped. I heard Tori give a slight giggle.

"Chloe lay down, we're right here. Get some sleep. You need it," Derek whispered in my ear.

"Mm-hmm. Will do," was my answer and I didn't get up. I heard him sigh and push himself off the bed. His warm hand gently shook my shoulder as he whispered for me to get up. I wouldn't budge. Next thing I knew, his hands were on my waist, lifting me up slightly. He laid my head down on the pillow. I pulled the blankets up and covered my self.

"Wolf Boy's getting a bit handsy there, don't you think?" Tori purred.

"Shut up, Tori!" I growled at her.

"Fine. God, I'll keep my mouth shut. It was only a joke." She sounded annoyed. I heard Simon laughing somewhere off to my right.

I felt Derek's warm hand rub my back soothingly.

"Night guys," I said and got multiple responses. "Thanks Derek," I whispered low enough for his ears only. He leaned down. His breath warmed my ear.

"Anytime, Chloe. I'll always be here," He whispered and kissed my cheek.

And with that, I fell asleep to the murmurs of my friends talking. Allowing sleep to take over me.

**Sooooo…did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you have any suggestions? Please comment. Press the button…I triple dog dare you…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer - I don't own Darkest Powers. Kelley Armstrong does._

Falling. I was falling. Wind whistled in my ears as I did. I tried to open my mouth to scream, but couldn't. My arms flailed and thrashed. I tried to scream again. Nothing. Finally, I stopped. I was floating in mid air. I looked down and all I saw were black angry waters. Threatening to suck me into a dark abyss if I fell. I looked up and saw storm clouds take over the sky. Threatening to rain down on me so hard that I would fall into the water below me. Suddenly the wind picked up again. I opened my mouth once more. Unlike last time though, my scream echoed all around me, ringing in my ears. The wind stopped. So did the echoed scream. It all just ceased. Then I heard something else. It sounded like someone whispering, trying to tell me something.

"Who's there?" I asked. My voice was steady.

I felt someone's (or something's) hot breath on my neck. My heart was pounding in my chest, like it was about to jump out of my rib cage.

"Who are you? What the hell do you want from me?"

"It's…" The thing rasped. I couldn't distinguish if it was human or not.

"What?" I asked

"It isn't…" Again the voice faded.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

I saw something flicker to my right. I turned my head in that direction. What I saw scared the crap out of me.

It was a ghost.

I swallowed. Hard. I closed my eyes and visualized the ghost's figure coming through. I opened my eyes to see the ghost still flickering in and out.

"Don't try…creation gone wrong…I'm a…creation gone…terribly wrong," I could now tell that the voice was female. She spoke as if it caused her pain.

"What were you trying to tell me before?" I asked, hoping it won't give me a hard time like the other ghost's I've dealt with.

"It's not…over," She said. "They're still…they're still out there."

"The Edison Group?" I asked, voice shakier then I'd like.

"Those damn scientists…always…poking and proding…there were more…subjects. More projects…they worked on." She said.

"How do you know all this?"

"I know…because…I've been following you…hoping you could…help me… Chloe Saunders,"

I was confused. "How could I help you? And how the hell do you know my name?"

It was silent for a moment. "No time…must go…just remember…they're…still out there. I'm a friend Chloe…now you and your friends…need to--"

And she was gone.

That's when the wind picked up. And a scream echoed around me. I was falling…again. I couldn't shout. Only listen to the one I had made a few minutes ago. My arms flailed and thrashed…again. Just as I was about to try and scream again, my body made contact with the cold frigid water that I had been hovering over. Wave after wave came and I fought to stay above water. Soon, I was so overcome with exhaustion, I gave in and let the storm black water swallow me whole.

Then everything went black.

I sat upright in bed. My breath was coming in short hitched pants. Once my heart rate was back to normal and my breathing was at a regular pace, I lay down again. I felt a familiar presence.

"It's…not…over…Chloe Saunders." The same voice from my dream said. Then the presence vanished.

My eyes widened. I sat up again and looked around. Tori was in her bed snoring away. Simon and Derek were gone. My aunt's bed was still empty. I looked at the alarm clock. It's green numbers read 3:00 A.M. Derek said they should've been back by four. I still had another hour.

The door opened and Kit strolled through the door…supporting most of my aunt's weight. He turned around, closed and locked the door. I slammed myself against the pillows and mattress and pulled the covers up before he could see me sitting up. I opened my eyes slightly so I could see what was happening.

"That was fun," My aunt slurred as she fell on her bed. "What was that sweet drink that nice man gave me?"

"Shit," muttered Kit. He walked over to the door that joined our rooms. "Derek." he called. Nothing happened. "Derek." He called again, louder.

"Why do we need that Mutt in here?" My aunt asked. What the hell? My aunt never gets drunk. They went to the store, not some bar…I hope. Even so, why wasn't Kit slurring his words or at least buzzing?

A few seconds later Derek came out in nothing but a pair of jeans. Even though we were dating now, and I have seen him in less before because of the Change, my cheeks still burned. I prayed he didn't see me blushing, otherwise my cover would be blown and he would know I was staring at him.

"Yeah?" He had a confused look on his face.

"I need you to do me a favor, okay?"

Derek nodded. "Sure what is it?"

"In our bathroom there should be a small white pill bottle on the counter. There's no label on it or anything. I need you to get that for me,"

"Alright," he said and disappeared into his room.

Kit tilted my aunt's face up and stared at her. Then turned her head to the side, exposing a…cut I couldn't see to well on her cheek. I opened my eyes a little more and was able to make out how bad the cut was. It was no bigger than my thumb nail, but look extremely deep. I gasped and Kit's head turned in my direction.

"Chloe, what are you doing up? It's three in the morning," He said.

"I had a nightmare. I couldn't go back to sleep." I stated.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine," I probably should talk about it to someone but I just couldn't.

"Okay. Well, if you need to talk to someone I'm here and I bet Derek would want to know," He said as he put a band aid on my aunt's cheek.

Aunt Lauren giggled. "That tickles,"

Derek came in with a fresh T-shirt and holding a tiny white pill bottle and handed it to his dad. He made his way over to my bed and sat down next to me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around my waist , pulling me closer

"You wanna talk about it?" He whispered to me.

"Later." I whispered back.

He nodded and averted his gaze back to Kit trying to shove the green pill down my aunt's throat.

"What happened to you guys? And what will the pill do?" I asked, wondering yet again why my aunt looked and sounded drunk.

He took a break from shoving the pill down her throat. "We were on our way back here when we ran into some trouble with some drunk supernaturals. They were at the same store as us and they kept on staring. We ignored them and were on our way back here when they asked if I was really a sorcerer or if I was just working with the Edison Group. We kept on walking but eventually they got tired of that, took Lauren kept on touching her elbow, her head, and her neck while chanting something. They did something to block me out. Apparently they made her think she was drunk. I guess it was a spell where they make them feel what they feel. Then suddenly they left and she fell. But I figured something like this would happen so I bought this--" He held up the bottle "--antidote. It can cure almost any spell placed on someone. So let's pray this works."

He attempted again, but she still wouldn't open her mouth.

"Aunt Lauren please cooperate. We need you to get better." I begged.

She shook her head like a stubborn child in a candy shop not wanting to leave. After about thirty minutes Kit finally got the pill down her throat, it started to rain, then pour, then it turned into a very bad thunder storm. Kit said he was going to go take a shower. My aunt had fallen asleep about five minutes after so it was just Derek and me laying on my bed. My hands were playing with his hair and his eyes were closed.

"Derek if you're tired go back to your room and go to sleep. You don't have to stay in here because of me." I whispered.

He shook his head and kissed me. My arms went around his neck as his encircled my waist. He pulled away and rest his forehead against mine.

"What happened in your nightmare?" He whispered back.

I groaned and ducked my head.

"I don't feel like talking about it. It's just…" My voice trailed off.

He tilted my chin up. "It's just what, Chloe?"

I shook my head, wishing we could just drop the subject.

"Chloe. I'm worried. For the past few days that we've been here, I can hear you in your sleep. Sometimes you'll be on the verge of screaming and others you'll keep on saying 'no' over and over again, and it takes everything for me to not come in here, knowing your aunt will freak is she knows I'm here. This is the first night when you don't say anything. I thought that was good but I guess not," He said, voice barely above a whisper. Concern was clearly written all over his face.

I thought about it. I _should_ tell him. This isn't something I should keep from them. Especially If he's asking me about it now.

_Fess up!_ But I don't know how he'll take it._ Who freaking cares? No one! Now fess up, stop be such a wuss._

I took a deep breath. "In my dream I was falling…" And I told him everything from my dream, including when I felt that strange presence and when the ghost whispered it wasn't over. When I finished, Derek had this blank look in his eyes.

"Derek?" I whispered. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. Then he pulled me into a tight hug. I buried my face in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer - I don't own Darkest Powers._

Thunder boomed and rain pounded on the roof of the motel. Lightning flashed.

"Derek, what are we going to do?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment. "I don't know Chloe. But we're going to get to the bottom of it. I promise." He whispered.

Next thing I knew his mouth was on mine. My arms tightened around his neck as his came around my waist again. We could've stayed like that but we were interrupted by a throat being cleared. We jumped apart…just like we always do when we finally get some alone time and someone ruins it. I turned around in his arms to see Kit standing in the door way of the door that joins our rooms. Instead of the scowl I would get from my aunt, he had a smile on his face.

"Dad. Really?" Derek said, sounding annoyed. I let out a small laugh and ducked my head so Kit couldn't see my cheeks burning.

He walked over to bags. He had bags in his hand when he came in? How did I not notice? You're _so _observant Chloe. Nice.

"Please, don't mind me. I'm just here to get the bags I bought," He still had a smile on his face as he said this.

Derek's response: a glare.

He motioned for son over to him. "Could you help me with this real quick, Derek?"

He looked at his father then back at me. He got up and picked up the bags Kit didn't get, then walked into his room after his father. I could tell they were talking about us. Derek and me. It's not like he would blast him for it. Kit was actually happy that his son had a girlfriend. My aunt? Not so much! Don't get me wrong, she was happy that I was in a relationship. She just didn't like the fact that he was a werewolf and had a streak for losing control. She just didn't get how strong my feelings for him are and how he is in control all the time. Sure, Derek gets mad every now and then, but doesn't everyone? If she were the one who caught us, I would be listening to her giving me _The Talk. _Basically it's parent's (or guardian's) way of saying "We are happy that you are now in a relationship. Let's embarrass the hell out of you for it. But remember, we do it because we love you!"

Derek walked back into the room, closed the door behind him and sat on my bed next to me. His expression was blank.

"You okay, Derek?" I asked.

He nodded then fell on the bed, his head hitting the pillows. He tugged on my

arm. A gesture for me to lay down next to him. I did and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I still don't know why you insist on being with me," He whispered.

I sat up. "What the hell are you talking about Derek?"

"I mean, I'm not good for you. After everything I did to you, everything I put you through, here you are. Right here with me," He closed his eyes.

I put my hand on his cheek, then leaned down and my lips brushed his.

"Stop doing that," I said firmly. "Stop putting yourself down."

"How am I putting myself down? I'm saying the truth. I'm a mon--"

I cut him off with a kiss. One that said "_No you're not. So shut up!"_

I pulled back. "Would you please stop calling yourself that? You are a lot of things, Derek. One thing I know you're not, though, is a monster. You're kind, generous, and yeah, stubborn as all hell. But you're not a monster."

Thunder sounded again. I let out a yelp and jumped…as usual. Derek laughed.

"Skittish as horse," He murmured

I smacked his arm and was about to come up with a smart reply, but was cut off by my aunt saying something surprisingly awkward.

"Kit," She said. "No. Help me. No!" I thought she had woken. I held my breath. After five minutes of watching her toss and turn, we were sure she wouldn't wake up.

Awkwardness filled the air. Neither one of us would speak a word. I broke the silence first.

"Well that was…strange," I said. "Derek?"

"I think…You know what? No comment on what just happened." He sounded really creeped out.

"Yeah…" My voice trailed off, not knowing what to say.

We didn't say anything for a while, we just lay there. His arms around my waist, mine playing with his hair. I don't know how long we stayed like that for, but eventually I yawned.

"Chloe, get some sleep. You look really tired." Derek said.

I nodded.

He started to get up, but I clung to him, pulling him back down. He stared at me for a moment, then got up. He kissed my cheek.

"If you have another nightmare, I want you to come get me, okay?" His eyes held concern.

"Derek, I'm not going to wake you up because I had a nightmare. You need your sleep as much as I do," I said.

"Chloe, you come wake me up. I don't care if I'm asleep. Alright?"

"Alright. Fine, I'll come get you. Happy now?" I said sarcastically.

"Ecstatic," He said with a smile. He leaned down once more and his lips met mine. I felt this fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

He pulled back and smiled. "See you in the morning," he whispered.

"See you in the morning," I said. I watched as he walked to the door that joined the two rooms. The door closed behind him with a soft click. I fell back on the pillows and closed my eyes a small smile at my lips.

That's when I heard the hushed voice.

"It's…not over…Chloe Saunders…remember…that."

My smile faltered. My insides felt cold and my body went rigid. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart.

**Did you like it? I tried to make it a little suspenseful at the end. Please review. Press the button. C'mon, you know you want to. Do it for me. Please? I'll be your best buddy…**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I don't own Darkest Powers.

_I awoke to something shining in my face. I opened my eyes to see that the curtain was open. I squinted as I made my way over to the curtain and closed it. I noticed Tori wasn't snoring. I turned. She wasn't even in bed. Neither was my aunt. There was note on the nightstand that read: _

_Morning, sweetheart. If you're wondering where we are we're in Kit's room. Get ready and come join us. _

_--Aunt Lauren_

I ran my finger over the print. It smeared. Must've been a few minutes ago. I got up and hurriedly took a shower and brushed my hair and teeth. When I was done I threw on a pair of jeans, a black tee, and my new blue hoodie Aunt Lauren had bought me. Just as I was finishing up, I heard something break from the other room. I rushed forward and yanked open the door. 

Tori stood there, sparks flying from her finger tips, a broken glass bottle at her feet. Everyone looked in my direction when I came in, but I kept my eyes trained on Tori. Her eyes were red and puffy. She stomped in my direction and brushed past me stopping quickly to say, "Morning Chloe." so low I could barley hear. Once I stepped away from the door, she walked through, and closed it quietly.

"Do I want to know?" I asked, jabbing a finger in in the direction of the door. I sat on the bed next to my aunt.

Simon looked at me, expression unreadable. "Tori and I are…related," His voice twisted on the word _related._

"Ah." I nodded, not knowing what to say. I wasn't going to blurt "_Oh yeah. I already knew that. Such old news."_

"Simon listen, I--" Kit started.

"Don't worry about it, dad. Really. Don't," He said. Controlled anger in his voice. He walked out the door.

"My God," Kit said. "What have I done?"

"Dad, don't worry about it. Give him time to cool off," Derek said.

"Yeah, yeah. He just needs some time to cool off. Right," He said nervously. He plastered on a smile. "Who wants breakfast?"

Kit ended up going to McDonald's. He said he needed some time to think about what just happened, so he went alone. It was just Aunt Lauren, Derek, and me in the room. All of us together in one room alone equals awkwardness. Silence filled the air. Aunt Lauren broke the silence first.

"So you two are…together," She said.

I smiled and looked directly at her. "Yeah, we are."

She nodded. Derek looked uncomfortable.

"I think I'm gonna go check on Tori," She said. "Make sure she's alright." Then she was out the door.

"That went well," I said and walked over to where Derek sat on the bed.

"Yeah, okay that went well. That's why she still doesn't approve of me dating her niece," He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." Then gave him a small kiss.

"Is Simon alright?" I asked.

Derek cocked his head to one side, listening.

"Yeah, he's fine," He shrugged. "Like I said before. He needs to calm down. Clear his head. Simon can't stay mad at dad for long. Trust me."

"Alright," I said.

I saw something move over to my left. My head turned sharply in that direction. Nothing was there. Same thing on my right.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Derek asked.

I didn't answer him. Instead I got up and made my way over to the where the movement had come from. I tentatively traced my fingers over the wall. Derek walked up behind me and placed his hands on my hips. 

"I'm…right…here," It sounded so familiar.

It was the voice from my dream.

I turned, still in Derek's arms. That's when I felt something touch my shoulder. I gasped and turned around, only to slam into Derek's chest.

"Chloe what the hell is going on?" Oh crap.

"N-nothing," I whispered. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna believe that. Now tell me what's going on. You're freaking out."

"The voice," I whispered. "It's here."

I stared straight ahead, waiting to hear the voice again. Derek kept staring at me like I was going to faint. 

"Look at…me," She said. "I'm…right here." A figure moved to my left. I was out of Derek's arms and over to his bed in a second. I stared at the comforter. Then suddenly it moved. As did the pillows.

"Holy shit," He said. "What's going on, Chloe?"

"I don't know," I said. I felt something touch my cheek. I closed my eyes and pictured a figure coming through, but got nothing.

"Such…beautiful…skin," The invisible figure said.

I slowly reached up to clutch my necklace. 

"I wouldn't…do…that if I…were you," It said.

Too late. I already had the necklace in my hands. It was burning my fingers. I quickly let it go. I looked down at my hand. I had burn marks on it.

"Told…you…so." Then it was gone.

My whole world was tilting. Black spots danced across my vision. I hit something hard. Floor.

"Chloe!" Derek said

Then everything went black.

I was lying in a bed. I could hear an argument.

"What did you do to her?" Aunt Lauren.

"I didn't _do _anything," Derek said.

"Then what the hell happened to her?" She practically shrieked. "Care to explain that, Derek?"

"I swear to you, I didn't do anything," He said. "She was talking to something. A ghost. She touched her necklace--"

I opened my eyes. "Hey." I croaked as I sat up. Aunt Lauren crouched beside me.

"Thank god you're okay," She breathed. "You wouldn't wake up or anything."

"I'm fine." I assured her. I noticed Derek staring at me carefully. Aunt Lauren caught us staring at eachother.

"Chloe what did he do?" She asked.

"Aunt Lauren he didn't do anything," I said. "Trust me, he didn't."

She remained silent.

"He _didn't_," I said again. "What time is it?"

"About two-thirty," Derek said quietly.

"How long was I out?" 

"Few hours." He replied.

I looked around the room. 

"Where's Tori?" I asked, hoping she didn't go off and didn't do anything stupid.

"Dad, Simon, and her went somewhere. Didn't give away anything besides that," Derek said.

"Oh." I lay back down on my bed.

"Can I trust you two to not do anything you aren't supposed to while I go to the lobby?" Aunt Lauren said, clearly annoyed.

We both nodded.

"Good." She said then left.

We were both silent for a moment. Derek sat on my bed next to me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? Are _you_ okay?"

He chuckled. "Why wouldn't I be? You're the one that had a ghost harassing you."

"Good point," I said

He lay down next to me and put his arms around me. I leaned my head against his shoulder. 

"So what really happened?" He whispered.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back.

"With the ghost. How did it burn you?"

"I don't know. It just did. It also touched me. Ghosts aren't supposed to be able to touch me."

"I know." He said

We stayed quiet for a moment. I looked up and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and didn't let go. Derek had no idea how lucky I was. Too soon he pulled away, smiling.

"Where did that come from?" He asked.

"Oh, no where." I said, smiling as well.

I kissed him again and my stomach felt fuzzy. His arms went around my waist and pulled me against him. Derek pulled away slightly.

"I'm sure," He murmured. Our lips touched and a jolt coursed through me. Suddenly Derek pulled away and sat up.

"I hear someone," He said.

I chuckled and nodded. I sat up crossed legged next to him.

As if on cue, the door swung open to reveal Tori.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey. Where have you been?" I asked as she lay down on her bed.

"We went to this supernatural place. They had a bunch of witch stuff there. Oh, and I think both of you will like what we bought." Tori handed me a bag that had two books in it. I took the first out. The title was written in slanted script.

_Necromancy_

The next was written in bold letters.

**Lycanthropy**

I handed that one to Derek. He carefully inspected the cover, as if he was afraid something was going to pop up in front of his face.

"Thanks, Tori." I said. "Really. I mean it."

"Yeah, thanks Tori." Derek said.

"No problem. I figured both of you would like it. Simon and I each have one, too."

"About that…" My voice trailed off.

"Don't worry. I'll get used to it. Eventually," She said. "So Wolf-Boy. Looks like you got yourself a new sibling." I thought she was being sarcastic, but she actually smiled at Derek.

And to my surprise, he gave a small smile in return. "That means you have to stop calling me Wolf-Boy _and_ be a lot less bitchy."

I smacked his arm playfully. "Derek!"

"No, it's okay. We'll see about that…_Wolf-Boy_." She laughed.

Derek rolled his eyes then turned his attention back to me.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Simon," He announced.

"Alright, but don't do anything stupid. The two you of hanging out together spells trouble." I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, I promise I won't do anything stupid." He leaned down and kissed me one last time. Even though it was a chaste kiss that only lasted a few seconds, Tori cleared her throat.

"Holy crap! The two of you are so _sickening_ it's not even funny. Go kiss him somewhere else, Chloe. My eyes are burning." I looked up to see her eyes covered.

I giggled. "Get used to it Tori."

"I don't think I ever will." She muttered under her breath.

"Bye guys," Derek said as the door closed behind him. Tori uncovered her eyes and smiled at me.

"What?" Oh no, this can't be good.

"It's just weird knowing you guys are, well, together," She said. "First, you two can't be in a room alone without ripping each other's throats out, and now you two can't be in a room alone without _making_ out. Kind of awkward, don't you think?"

"No, I don't find it awkward at all. In fact, I find it more… comforting then anything else."

Tori was silent for a moment. "I'm happy for you."

"What?"

"I said, that I'm happy for you. Derek and you are perfect for eachother. You're so tiny and dainty and he's so tall and buff. Perfect match up. It's cute. And also, I really hope he realizes how much you care about him. Same thing with you. The expression is clear on your face."

My cheeks flamed. "Thanks Tori,"

"No problem, Chloe." She said. 

After about an hour of talking about everything going on around us, we finally stopped to read our books.

**Soooooo what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Were they out of character? You got a suggestion? Please comment. I'm begging you. Press the button. You can't resist…**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer - I don't own Darkest Powers._

**Necromancers are powerful beings. They have walked the Earth for hundreds of years, living in secret. Over two hundred years ago** **they lived in covens. Often these covens would not have names. But some of them would. Those that did were of the most powerful necromancers to ever walk. The most powerful necromancers, though this was very rare, would lose their sanity and go delusional. When this did happen some demons would control them, though this too was extremely rare. The demons would make them do their work and kill them when they were of no use to them anymore. **

"Chloe," My aunt called. "Dinner."

"Coming," I called back. _Please don't let it be pizza. Please don't let it be pizza._

I could not stand having this much pizza, in this little amount of time. We've been here for five days and all we have had for dinner is pizza. To make matters worse, it was the kind of pizza that was hard to bite and the cheese was really rubbery. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. Ugh…it was absolutely disgusting.

I walked through the door to see two huge pizza boxes with steaming rising from the open one. I looked up.

_I'm sorry for whatever I've done. Please don't let me eat pizza again. Please?_

I let out a sigh. "I'm not really hungry. I think I'm just going to go read some more of my book."

Aunt Lauren looked at me suspiciously. "Alright. But if you do decide to eat you know where the food is."

I nodded and made my way back to my room. I plopped down on my bed and picked up my book. I could already tell this was going to be a long night. I stared at the door for a moment before collapsing on my bed and letting sleep take over my body.

"Chloe," he called. "get back here, kiddo."

"Catch me, daddy!" I shouted as I ran through the field of sweet flowers and grass.

I was 5 years old again. My dad had taken me to a field we could play in. I could hear him behind me, laughing. As I was running I some how managed to trip and ended up eating a faceful of dirt. I spit it out and saw a shadow cast in front of me. I looked up and saw a teenage girl wearing a black robe that went a little past her knees. The robe past her finger tips and covered most of her face. She wore black flats and looked around 14. Her eyes glowed a strange dark red color.

She didn't fit in with the scenery. Doom and gloom mixed with bright and happy didn't go well with each other. She stared down at me.

"W-w-who are you?" I asked, terrified.

She pointed a finger at my father and shook her head grimly. I got up, brushed myself off, and looked for my father. His eyes had turned pitch black and blood poured from the corner of his mouth. He fell and I rushed to his side. His eyes were now back to normal…but they were also blank, emotionless.

Tears welled up and spilled over as I pounded my tiny fist on his chest, willing him to wake up. But I knew that wouldn't happen. I looked back to where the girl was. The moisture from my eyes blurred my vision, but I was able to see her look up at the sky. Then suddenly rain started pouring, pelting me and my dead father, thunder boomed, and lightning cackled.

"W-why?" I shouted at her. "W-who a-a-a-are y-you?"

Again she looked at me, said nothing, then turned and walked away. I turned my attention back to my father, lying motionless on the muddy ground.

"P-please wake up, daddy," I begged, my voice barely above a whisper. "P-p-please?"

I never got an answer.

* * *

I sat upright in bed, screaming. I brought my shaking finger up to my mouth to muffle the shriek. I felt moisture on the back of my hand. I pulled my fingers away and examined the tears.

_Is it possible to cry in your sleep?_

"Chloe, calm the hell down." Tori ordered

Derek opened the door and stepped through it. He closed the door, made his way over to me, then crouched.

"He was gone," I whispered. "Completely gone, lifeless."

I faintly saw Derek's hand wave in front of my face. I snapped my attention back to him.

"What if he really is gone?" My lips were trembling.

Derek hugged me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"He's not gone, Chloe," he said. "He's alive."

"I'll get some water," said Tori as she made her way to the pack of water.

Tears silently rolled down my cheeks. Derek murmured reassurances in my ear.

Tori wordlessly handed me the bottle of water. I took it from her, unscrewed the top off, and took a few tentative sips. When I finished I put the top back on and gently placed it on the nightstand. I caught a quick glance at the alarm clock. The red digital numbers read 12:30 A.M.

I told Derek to go get some sleep. Instead, he stared at me like I was crazy. I told Tori to not worry about me and said she should go to bed. "Are you sure?" she had asked. I nodded and heard her footsteps as she padded over to her bed. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I heard Tori's snores fill the room and my eyes snapped open. Derek was sitting on the edge of my bed, staring at me with dark concerned eyes and an uncertain expression on his face. I crawled over to him, hugged him, then pulled him down along with me.

His arms went around my waist, pulling me against his chest. Neither one of us spoke. He didn't push me to tell him what happened in my dream. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I finally took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"I was running in a field with my father, telling him to catch me…" And so I told him the whole story. When I finished he looked at me in a strange way. He looked curious and pissed off and a little shaken all at the same time. But it was gone as soon as it had come, replaced by worry.

"You alright?" he whispered, as not to wake Tori.

I nodded and noticed for the first time that my aunt wasn't in her bed.

"Where's Aunt Lauren?" I asked.

"She and dad went to that supernatural place again," he replied. "They should be back soon."

"After what happened they're going back there?"

"They said they needed a few other things from there," said Derek. "Don't worry about them. They'll be fine."

I nodded again and laid my head down on his chest. He traced lazy circles on my back, arms, and shoulders. A few weeks ago, if someone had told me that Derek and I were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend I would have told them they were crazy and started laughing as hard as I could. But now, it was easy to imagine. We always got along, we were hard as hell to separate, and he treated me like I was something special (which I'm not) and I treated him the same way. He was always as gentle as possible with me and liked that.

After a while he started to get up. I pulled him down and gave him a look.

"I thought you wanted me to get some sleep?"

I continued to stare at him at him.

"So, now you want me to stay?" he said sarcastically.

I nodded.

He sighed dramatically as he lay back down. I nuzzled my face into his chest and curled against his side. He drew those lazy circles on my back again and my eye lids began to droop. He was _really _warm…

"Did you ever notice that you're really warm?" I mumbled against him.

He chuckled. "No. I never really paid attention to it. It comes with being a werewolf, I guess. Kinda like a package deal."

I smiled. Derek and I had never done this. I mean, sure, we'd made out quite a few times. But this was different. He was staying with me for a while. Otherwise, right now he would be in his bed sleeping. He's so sweet! I giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"I'll believe that. Tell me."

"Nope."

"Please?"

I shook my head.

Before I could come up with a smart ass reply, his lips captured mine. It was a soft kiss, gentle. Just like always when he kissed me. His warm lips moved against mine and I curled closer to him. When he pulled away he was smiling.

"What was so funny?" he whispered.

"The world may never know," I whispered back.

He kissed me again, then pulled away too soon.

"Get to sleep, Chloe. You look like you're ready to pass out,"

"I am," I said in a hushed voice. "Goodnight, Derek."

"Good night, Chloe," he murmured.

"You don't mind staying, do you?" I asked, not wanting to be a burden.

"Are you really asking me that?" he asked sarcastically. "First of all, I want to make sure you're safe. Second, I don't mind at all. And third, if I didn't want to do you think I would be lying with you right now?"

I smacked his arm. "No."

"Okay, then," he whispered. He kissed my cheek and leaned his forehead against mine for a moment before pulling away.

"You're a really freaking sarcastic werewolf, do you know that?" I looked up at him.

He smiled. It was one of those very rare smiles he reserved when he was around me, and me only. "I do now. And do _you_ know you're a freaking stubborn necromancer?"

I smiled. "I do now."

"Get to sleep, Chlo. You need it." He kissed me again.

_Chlo._ No one had ever called me that.

With that said, I nuzzled my face in to his chest as he pulled the blankets up and over us. He gently skimmed his fingers up and down my back. Underneath the covers I laced my fingers through his and held on tight. My eye lids drooped and I fell asleep in his warm arms.

**Sooooooo what did ya think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Were they OOC? Do ya have any suggestions? Please answer this question with the review: Should the next chapter be in Derek's point of view? Pleeeaaase review. I'll give you a cookie…**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer - I don't own Darkest Powers._

I woke up with my face in the pillows. I reached over for Derek, but he was gone. I sat up and looked around. It was morning. I looked at the clock and read 8:00 A.M. I got up and scanned the room. Tori was snoring away happily. Aunt Lauren was turned over on her stomach, muttering indistinguishable words. I went to go take a shower, brush my teeth, and get ready for the day ahead.

After I had my minty fresh breath and shower, I went over to my drawer and pulled out a fresh new pair of panties, knee-length shorts, a white T-shirt, and Derek's black hoodie that made me look and feel even smaller than I already was. I could smell pancakes and bacon coming from the guys room. I yanked a brush through my hair then pulled it back into a loose ponytail, then made my way toward the door. I opened it to see bacon, pancakes, sausage, and eggs with cheese over them.

My mouth watered.

"Good morning, Chloe." greeted Kit.

"Morning." My eyes were trained on the food.

"Morning, Chloe." said Simon.

"Morning." I continued to stare at the food.

"Morning, Chlo." Derek said.

"Morning." I didn't even notice him come up beside me (still too busy staring at the food) until he kissed me. It was a chaste kiss, nothing big or anything, but my heart still pounded and I was sure he could hear. When he pulled away he handed me a paper plate.

"Help yourself," said a chuckling Kit who noticed me eying the food.

I raced over to the table with the food on it. I had three pancakes, two slices of bacon, a sausage, and two helpings of eggs. By the time I had finished I had three pairs of wide eyes staring at me, amazed. I think Derek might've even dropped his jaw for a moment.

"What?" I asked, wondering why I was being stared down.

"Chloe, you just ate all that food in under five minutes," Simon said. "I don't think that that's humanly possible. Not even for Derek."

I shrugged. "That's what happens when you live off pizza for almost a whole entire week."

A few seconds of silence. Then all four of us burst out laughing.

"Where did you get all this anyway?" I asked still laughing a little.

"There was this special breakfast downstairs. Knew you guys would enjoy eating something other than pizza." replied Kit.

Just then Aunt Lauren walked through the door. She glanced at the food then walked over to the plates, which just so happened to be where Kit was standing. Was it me or did she give him a flirtacious smile, and did he return that smile? I looked over at Simon and Derek, who's eyes were widened slightly.

_Strange…_

We didn't do much for the rest of the morning. I hung around Simon and Derek most of the day. We just watched movies and when Simon fell asleep, Derek and I forgot about the movie and had our alone time we never get the chance to have. Just kissing and hanging out. Him holding me while played with his hair and traced circles on his chest, neck, and arms.

His eyes were closed. "That feels good." he murmured.

We were laying on the couch, pressed together. His hand creeped towards his chest, where my finger was tracing shapes. Derek's hand grasped mine and slowly pulled it towards his face so it was cupping his cheek. He sighed softly when my hand connected with his face.

"You okay, Derek?"

"Yeah," he replied.

Propping myself up on my elbow, I leaned down and kissed him.

"You've become a giant softy," I said.

He chuckled. "You grow on people."

I smacked his chest and he grunted. I balled his shirt up in my fists and put what I hoped was a serious look on my face. He opened his eyes and stared at me for minute then started laughing. When he stopped I leaned down, lips almost touching his. Almost. Just when he leaned in, I pulled away grinning.

"Nope," I said. "You called me a softy. I'm offended. You don't deserve a kiss."

Derek growled playfully and pulled me toward him. I tried pulling away. That plan didn't work out so well. I laughed again. He loosened his grip on my waist and I saw my chance. I got up from the couch and my feet hit the floor with a muted thud. But Derek was too quick. He grabbed my waist again and pulled me back on the couch with him. Derek placed a finger under my chin and pulled my mouth to his. Even though I wasn't supposed to kiss him Derek managed to get his way. He pulled away.

"You called me that first. And besides, I was speaking the truth," he countered. "You're one hell of a giant softy."

"I'm your girlfriend," I said. "That means you need to be nice to me, Derek. Don't be an asshole."

"Well then, I guess you like wearing an asshole's clothes," he said as he tugged on the black hoodie of his I was wearing. "And as for the girlfriend thing, I never thought I would have one."

I smiled. A few weeks ago, Derek didn't look like the type that girls went out with. That was more Simon's thing. Some still might say he doesn't because he has slight traces of acne and he looks over weight with the baggy clothes he wears to look less intimidating. He actually had a nice sculpted body, his hair wasn't at all greasy anymore, his acne was almost completely gone, and he was starting to wear clothes that actually fit him.

"Well you do now," I kissed him. "And this jacket is really freaking comfortable. I like it."

"Well, Miss Chloe Saunders, you just kissed yourself an asshole." he said sarcastically.

"Yep, I did," I replied. "But that's okay. I did it only because I like him so much."

I kissed him once more. He was lying down again and the upper half of my body was practically on top of him. His arms went around my waist, resting on the small of my back. My arms snaked around his neck. Just then the door opened to reveal a surprised then pissed off Aunt Lauren.

We broke apart and jumped up. I wasn't sure who's face was more red: mine or Derek's.

"Chloe!" she screamed my name. "Get over here right now, young lady."

I scurried through the door and into my room. I sat down on my bed. She took one long, icy glare at Derek then slammed the door shut behind her. She looked at me then.

"Why the hell were you laying on Derek? Is he pressuring you, Chloe? You shouldn't be letting him do it. If you're not comfortable say something. Just because he's older than you doesn't mean he has the right to do that. I knew he wasn't good for you. I_ knew _it. I cannot believe I-"

"Aunt Lauren, nothing happened. Derek is _not _pressuring me. We're only a few days into our relationship. Do you honestly think we're doing that? I'm fifteen years old. He isn't that much older than me, he's sixteen. I would never even _think_ of doing that, and I highly doubt Derek would either. And Derek is good for me, he's better than good for me. He's beyond that. In fact, he makes me _happy_ if that's so hard for you to believe. He takes my mind off things, off the fact that we're hiding out in a motel. That we just defeated the Edison Group. Off the fact that my father could be dead right now. I have nightmares, Aunt Lauren. I have them every _freaking night_, and you know who helps me get through them? Derek. Derek does." By the end I was teary eyed.

She looked at me. "Chloe I…I'm sorry. I had no idea the nightmares were that bad. Next time wake me up and-"

"No don't worry about that," I said icily. "I'm not your little Chloe anymore. I'm done. I'm done with you thinking Derek isn't good for me because of what happened to that kid. Or because of what happened at Lyle House. That's the past. I like him Aunt Lauren. I _really, really _like him. And if you can't respect that then…" I trailed off, shaking my head and silently crying.

"Chloe." She reached for my arm but I cringed. She was hurt, but I didn't care. I ran from the room, out of the motel, and into the woods. I found a tree trunk and leaned back against it. I sank down to the ground and pulled Derek's hood up. I brought my legs up to my chest and leaned my head against my knees. After everything going on I could only think about how she hurt me and how my father could be dead. Thinking though, made me cry harder. I had a headache, then that headache quickly turned into a migraine. I coughed and swallowed.

My arms were being pried from my knees and my chin was being tilted up. I saw Derek staring at me with concerned eyes.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and burried my face in his shoulder.

"You're perfect for me," I whispered. "No matter what she says, you're great."

I felt him nod. "Thanks, Chloe."

I pulled back. "For what?"

"Defending me."

"You heard?" I asked, embarrassed. I had forgotten all about his werewolf hearing.

"Yeah," he said.

"You're welcome," I replied. "It just pisses me off that she can't see how much I like you."

Derek gave a weak smile. "Never thought I would ever hear a girl say that to me in my entire life."

I kissed him. "Get used to it, Derek Souza. I think you're going to be hearing a lot of things like that from me."

He chuckled.

"I must look like a wreck right now, huh?"

"You look fine," he said as he brushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

I hugged him again, but this time I didn't let go.

"You know I would never do that, right?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Pressure you into doing something you don't feel comfortable with," he turned serious.

"Yeah. You don't seem like the type to do that. One of the many things I love about you." I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"If you ever feel uncomfortable with anything about us, I want you to tell me." Derek pulled me closer to him.

I leaned my head against his chest. "Mmm-hmm."

"Come on," he said. "Maybe it's best if we just…"

"Stay away from each other for a while?" I finished for him.

"Yeah. Not for long though," he said. "Just to give your aunt some time to cool off."

I nodded and we headed off to the hotel, hand in hand.

When we reached my door, I turned to Derek. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. When I pulled away we both smiled.

"Just a few hours, that's all." I mumbled.

Derek laughed.

I was just about to open the door when I realized something.

"Do you want your jacket back?" I asked.

"Keep it," he said, then looked me over. "It looks good on you." I smiled, turned, and opened the door.

I found Aunt Lauren sitting on my bed talking with Tori. She looked at me and stood up.

"I'm still mad," I said. "But I want you to know that he's good. He would never even think about pressuring me into anything. He's not to old for me. And he does care."

She just stared at me, her mouth open slightly.

With that said, I mumbled a goodnight to Tori and told my aunt the same. I made my way over to my bed and curled into a little ball underneath the covers.

That night I lie awake, thinking about the fight I had with my aunt.

_I'm not your little Chloe anymore._

Those words kept echoing in my ears, making sleep almost impossible.

_I'm not your little Chloe anymore._

_I'm not your little Chloe anymore._

_I'm not your little Chloe anymore._

I shook my head hard.

_Go to sleep Chloe!_

I closed my eyes, tried not to think of anything that would make me feel worse than I already was, and allowed peaceful, dreamless sleep to take over my body.

I was just about to drift off when I heard the voice.

"They're still…out…there…Chloe. Don't…forget that."

**Soooooooo what'd y'all think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Got a suggestion? Have a question? Please review! You can get a cup of hot cocoa **_**with**_ **marshmallows…****J**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - I don't own Darkest Powers.

_**My eyes snapped open. I could faintly make out the silhouette of a woman. I felt it's hot breath on my neck. I started to tremble.**_

"_**Don't be afraid," she whispered. "I'm here to help**_**."**

**I really didn't like the way she said help.**

**That's when I felt pain shoot up my arm.**

**I slapped my hand against my mouth so I didn't wake up anyone with my screech. Breathing hard, I fought the urge to take my hand away. **

"**Scream," the ghost said menacingly. "It won't do you much good. Even that young werewolf you're quite fond of won't hear you."**

**A chill went up my spine. **_**How did she know about Derek and me?**_

"**I know a lot about you, little girl," she spat. "Like the fact that the young sorcerer used to like you. That you found out you were a necromancer only a few weeks ago. That your aunt worked for the Edison Group."**

**I felt something graze my arm. Whatever that something was left a burn in it's place. My arm howled in pain.**

_**Go away.**_

"**No," she spat. "It's fun to watch someone other than myself getting hurt. Feeling pain."**

**She slapped my arm, leaving a red hand print in it's place. I let out a yelp then, once again, slapped my hand to my mouth to prevent that yelp to turn into a scream.**

_**Go away!**_

**I gave a mental shove, pouring all my rage into it.**

"**Its not…over. Not…for the…pain or the…danger…Chloe Saunders." Were the last words I heard.**

**I lay down again and silently cry myself to sleep.**

**I woke up the next morning with a raging headache. I sat up and groaned. I felt my forehead. It was warmer than usual. I laid back down which was a huge mistake. My head pounded harder and my vision blurred slightly. I closed my eyes against the pain.**

_**Damn ghost.**_

**I coughed. The sound was gruesome. Then something dawned on me.**

_**We had ibuprofen in the bathroom.**_

**I got out of bed, fighting the urge to cry as I walked over to the bathroom and grabbed two tablets from the large pill container. I walked over to the mini fridge, pulled out a bottle of water, and sat down on my bed. **

**I noticed for the first time that the burn mark from ghost was still there. So it wasn't a dream. I shook my. I'll tell Aunt Lauren.**

**I popped one in my mouth then gulped it down. I did the same with the second one and laid back down, sighing as I did this. Or at least trying to. When I sighed it came out more as a wheeze. **

**Tori walked through the door. One look at me and she knew something was wrong. She walked over to me, placed a hand on my forehead, and gasped.**

_**Since when did she care about my well-being?**_

"**Holy shit," she muttered as I started shaking.**

**She walked over to the guys room and called out my aunt's name. A few seconds later Aunt Lauren walked in.**

"**What is it To-?" She stopped mid sentence. I coughed and she rushed over to me.**

**She placed he hand on my forehead like Tori had. **

"**Go get Kit," my aunt said frantically. Tori continued staring at me. "Now!"**

**Tori flew through the door to go get Kit while Aunt Lauren continued checking my aching, shivering body for any traces of what might be wrong.**

**Next thing I knew Kit, Simon, and Derek burst through the door. Simon stared at me with a shocked and worried expression. Derek's was filled with sadness, concern, surprise, and three others I didn't recognize. They both stood back while Kit and Aunt Lauren helped me. **

**Kit looked me over. "Chloe," he said hesitantly. "What do you feel right now?"**

**That was easy. "Pain," my voice scratchy, as if I were losing it.**

**He gestured toward my arm "May I?" **

**I nodded, which caused another round of pain to seep through my body. Kit fingered the burn and looked at me questioningly. He gently turned my arm and looked at my veins. Why he was doing this, I had no idea. Everyone gasped. That's when I looked down at my arm. At first I didn't notice anything wrong. Then I saw it.**

**My veins weren't the normal bluish color they were supposed to be.**

**My veins were black.**

**I sucked in a breath of air. I turned my other arm and, sure enough, the veins on that one were black, too. They weren't so dark where people couldn't help but stare at them, but they were dark enough to notice they weren't the right color.**

**Slowly, Kit put my arm back down. "Lauren, Tori, and Simon? Go get in the van," he was serious. "Derek? Stay here and watch over Chloe. Chloe? Try and get some sleep, kiddo." **

**My aunt didn't like the sound of that, but she accepted it and did what Kit told her to do.**

**They all filed out of the room, leaving Derek and I alone.**

**I reached for my water. Grimacing, I took a few sips, covered it, then set it back down. Derek made his way over to me. He crouched in front of me and stared.**

"**You don't think I'm contagious, do you?" I croaked.**

**He shook his head. "No," he said. "And even if you were it wouldn't stop me from doing this." He leaned down and his lips gently brushed mine.**

"**I don't want you getting sick, Derek."**

"**I'm not going to," he whispered.**

"**But Derek you-"**

**He silenced me with a kiss. He pulled back, smiling weakly.**

**Derek gripped my hand. We didn't speak for few counts. That's when I closed my eyes and let out a wheeze.**

"**Go to sleep," he said in my ear. I nodded. A few seconds later I didn't feel his warmth anymore. My eyes flashed open to see that he was just about to open the door that joined our rooms.**

"**Don't go," I pleaded. "Stay with me. Please?"**

"**Your aunt-" We locked gazes and I could tell he knew I needed him right now.**

**He walked over to me. He noticed how badly I was shaking and picked up the hoodie of his I was wearing yesterday off the floor. He turned off the light and closed the curtain. I hadn't noticed it was raining. The room was dark.**

"**Sit up," he ordered. I sat up fighting back the scream that almost escaped my lips. He fit the jacket over my head and managed to get my arms through the holes. "I'm sorry." he whispered. I nodded.**

**He picked up a chair and brought it over so it was beside the bed. He sat down and gripped my hand again. I curled up on my side and closed my eyes.**

"**Thank you."**

"**For what?" he asked.**

"**For staying with me."**

**We were quiet for a moment. Then Derek said, "Thanks."**

**I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "For…?"**

"**Everything." He gently kissed me. I know he was trying his best not to hurt me, considering the condition I was in. **

"**You're okay with all of this, right?" he asked tentatively. **

"**Us?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Of course I am," I mumbled. "Why wouldn't I be?"**

"**It's just that, I know this your first **_**real**_** relationship with anyone. It is for me, too. I just don't want to ruin it with all my…**_**flaws**_**."**

"**Derek," I rasped out. "Flaws are what make a person interesting. You have as many flaws as I do, as Tori does, and as Simon does. And you're not ruining it."**

"**I'm a werewolf, Chloe," he replied. "I'm different. Not good."**

**I looked at him then.**

"**I like different," I choked out. "And I also like werewolves. Especially the ones that are genetically altered, they have black hair, green eyes, a nice body…"**

"**Oh," he said and I could already hear the sarcasm. "So you think I have a nice body, Chloe?"**

"**Obviously." I smiled. **

"**Go to sleep, Chlo."**

**I closed my eyes and in a matter of minutes I was asleep, still holding Derek's hand.**

* * *

**Alright sooo you guys know the drill. Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Got any suggestions? Please review. The button below this wants you to click on him. I can hear him. "Click me. Review the story…review!" I would love it if you did. Tell me if they were OOC. I'm so sorry if they were! And I know I take a long time to update. I'm sorry about that, too! Anyways…please, please, please, PLEASE review! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer - I don't own Darkest Powers._

I woke up and Derek was no where in sight. I sat up then lay back down when something painful twisted in my chest.

"Chloe."

That voice.

"Chloe Saunders."

No. This _cannot _be happening.

"Go away," I groaned.

"Now, Why would I do that?" the ghost asked mockingly. "It's so much fun hurting other people. Especially the ones who are completely defenseless."

Suddenly my whole body was on fire. I could feel my eyes drooping lower and lower by the minute.

"Burn, baby, burn," the ghost said menacingly in my ear.

"No," I said. Then I screamed, "No!"

Then all I saw was pitch black.

I coughed. A nasty gruesome sound erupting from my throat. One that hurt so much it felt like my throat being slit open. I opened my eyes but everything was blurry. Tears. Tears were blurring my sight. I reached up and pain exploded in my left arm and down the side of my back. I moaned and put my arm down.

"Aunt Lauren?" I called hoarsely, making my throat ache.

I got no answer. Instead Kit was in front of me with a kind smile on his face.

"Hey Chloe," he said. "How do you feel, kiddo?"

I just shook my head but that hurt even more than speaking.

"I understand," said Kit. "Here. I need you to take these so you can feel better."

He handed me two pills. I recognized them as the ones from the night my aunt came back acting drunk because some idiot supernaturals made her that way.

I sat up and almost screamed in pain, but I caught myself before doing that. I grabbed the pills from him and the water, put both in my mouth, and gulped them down along with the water. I took one more sip and set it back down on the table next to my bed.

"T-thank you," I whispered.

"No problem," Kit replied. "I should let you sleep. You need your rest."

I nodded and watched as he walked out of the room and into his.

I lay back down and closed my eyes. Surprisingly, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. As I started to drift off, I felt this…eerie presence surround the air around me.

I was lying in a field of grass. The sweet smell of summer was strong. Flowers. Cool breezes. It was perfect. I heard birds chirping. I closed my eyes and began to relax.

_Beautiful._ I thought.

"Yes, Chloe. It is."

I knew that voice. I would never be able to forget that voice. So sweet and full of love. Soft. Just hearing it I felt a wave of calmness washing over me.

That's when something sunk in.

I had never been able to contact her before.

Ever.

That calm turned to worry.

"Mom?"

**Yeah, I know. It's short. Not usually my style. And I'm really sorry that I take so long to update. Forgive me? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Got any suggestions? A question or two? Review or PM me. Please? I'll give you a hug and some cookies. C'mon. Do it for the cookies! Please review. I would absolutely LOVE it if you did. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer - I don't own Darkest Powers._

"Yes, baby."

"Mom."

I sat up and looked around. There was no one in sight. I was just about to lay back down when something flickered. I was in a sitting position again, my eyes scanning the land around me.

"You can't see me," she said, and at the sound of her voice tears prickled. "You need to get out of this place. The motel. Something happened in there. I don't know what, but I do know you can't stay there."

"What if I do?" I asked.

"You'll die."

I gulped.

"You and your friends need to get out of there, okay Chloe?"

I opened my mouth to speak then something dawned on me.

Derek said I couldn't contact my dead relatives. No necromancer can.

"Derek told me that necromancers couldn't talk with their dead family members," I said slowly. "We figured that out at the safe house. How am I able to talk with you now?"

"This is a dream Chloe," my mother explained. "This is the only place I can speak to you."

I nodded.

"I need to go," she said. "Oh and Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"I hear you're dating a werewolf," she smirked. "Be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

I hear the same crap from everyone, but the way my mother said was…different. Gentler. More like a '_I trust you and I know everything will be fine but I still need to remind you._' I nodded.

"Mom," I replied. "Derek is…well, let's just say he's not a normal teenage guy. He cares about me and he's not like what Aunt Lauren thinks of him."

"Okay," she said. "I really need to go. I shouldn't have stayed as long as I did anyway. I love you Chloe. And remember: get out of that damn motel."

With each word she said her voice grew fainter and fainter. I was crying softly.

"I love you too, mom." I whispered.

I lay back down in the field, on the soft grass it had. I closed my eyes against the warm tears streaming down my too cold cheeks.

_Mom._

_Mom._

_Mom._

I could feel my self drifting off. Falling deeper and deeper into the black abyss.

As this happened to me I whispered a very important word.

"Mom."

XxX

I sat up in bed and gasped. Partly because of pain and partly because of the fact that I had just spoken to my mother. I looked around the room to see Derek looking at me with concerned eyes. He was standing at the foot of my bed wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt. What surprised me was that the clothes actually fit him, and when I say fit him I mean fit him_ fit him_. It looked like the shirt was molded onto his body. It showed off his muscles in all the right places. The shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing his forearms. I kept staring.

"Uh Chloe?" he asked but I was too busy staring at him to answer. What came out was probably "Uh…duh." Even that was indistinguishable. "Chloe?"

He apparently noticed I was staring at him for obvious reasons. "Chloe? Eyes up here." Derek pointed to his eyes.

"Um…" I, again, looked at his torso then shook my head. "Sorry. What?"

I could've sworn his face darkened a shade. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I lied. "I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"What happened when?"

"In your dream," he said in an exasperated tone. "You were mumbling."

I winced. He knew. Derek always found some way to find out things he wasn't supposed to find out about. I would've told them when I was good and ready. Right now, I wasn't good and ready.

"Nothing happened, Derek."

He grabbed my hand. Not hard enough to hurt me, but hard enough to let me know he wasn't giving up until I answered him.

"Chloe." he growled.

I pulled away from his grasp. "My mom told me that we needed to get out of here as soon as we can."

"What'll happen if we don't?" he questioned.

I shook my head.

"Chloe I need to know," said Derek softly.

I looked into his eyes. "I die."

Derek stared at me for what felt like eternity. "Where is everyone?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"They went to the store," he said emotionlessly. "I'm staying with you till they get back."

I nodded as I got up and went to the bathroom to get ibuprofen. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Once I had taken my two pills Derek was in the doorway, hands stuffed in his pockets, gaze on the floor.

"That shirt looks good on you," I stated, resisting the urge to stare.

He looked up at me with a small grin and amusement in his eyes. "I could tell," he said.

Heat flooded my cheeks. "Right."

"Dad got it for me," Derek replied.

"It looks really good on you, Derek. You should try wearing clothes that actually fit you more often."

"Thanks."

We smiled at each other before I brushed past him to stare at myself in the full length mirror on the wall. Derek came up behind me placed his hands on my shoulders. I looked horrible. My hair was frizzy and I had bags under my eyes. My lips were a darker pink than usual and my eyes were blood shot. I let out a breath I had been holding.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I look terrible."

"You've been sick," said Derek softly. "What do you expect?"

I shrugged. "I'm gonna go clean up," I announced. "I feel terrible too."

"Okay."

I got into the shower, letting the ice cold water run along my body. I washed my face, hair, and scrubbed myself from head to toe. Twice. When I finished I dried up then wrapped the towel around me and walked out of the bathroom to change into some new clothes. The first thing I saw was a huge figure sitting on my bed. I gasped then relaxed once I realized it was just Derek.

"You scared the shit out of me."

His head was down so it was hard to see his expression but I thought I saw his lips twitch.

"I'll let you get changed," he said without looking at me as he walked into his room and closed the door shut behind him.

_One of the many things I like about him. He's not some pervert._

I smiled. I changed into a pair of baggy jeans, a green T-shirt, and threw on Derek's black hoodie. I brushed my teeth and hair. When I was finished I knocked on the door.

"I'm done," I said then backed up. A moment later Derek strode through the door looking incredible. I think I can get used to the shirt he's wearing.

"Eyes up here, Chlo."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I messing with you," he said as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I want this to be over," I whispered.

"I know," Derek whispered back. "Trust me. I do. And, soon, it will be. We're going to get you out of here. You _are_ going to be safe."

I nodded and turned around. I hugged him. Times like these are when I need Derek the most. He helps me get through things that seem almost impossible to through. He keeps my feet on the ground. And yeah, Derek could be a pain in the ass but he was my pain and I was lucky to have a boyfriend like him.

I looked up at him and gently pulled him down. His lips were soft and warm. It was a little kiss but my heart still pounded and when we pulled away I sighed. I placed my hand on his stomach and all I felt was muscle.

"The shirt really does look good on you, Derek."

He grunted.

"I'll take that as a 'thanks'," I said. "So, you're welcome."

I reached up and kissed his cheek. Derek grunted again.

"Oh right," I said. "You're the emotionless guy."

I turned and started to walk away from him. Then I felt two strong, warm arms wrap around my waist and suddenly his chest was against my back.

"I'm not completely emotionless," he said in my ear. His voice had turned husky.

I giggled.

He kissed my neck, my jawline, all the way up to my cheek. He started tickling my sides.

"Derek," I gasped and started laughing. "Seriously. I'm gonna pee myself and it'll be your fault!"

He finally stopped after what seemed like forever and turned me around to face him. He had a smile on his face, a real one.

"See?" he asked sarcastically. "I'm not _completely _emotionless."

I shook my head. "Typical sarcastic Derek."

He chuckled.

"You're right," I admitted. "You're not completely emotionless after all."

I pulled him down.

"Mm-hmm," he hummed.

We pulled back and my face was centimeters from his.

"I'm guessing dating a sarcastic and _somewhat_ of an emotionless guy isn't so bad, now is it?"

I shrugged.

He stepped away from me. "Okay," he said. "Whatever."

Derek started walking away just like I had. I ran up behind him and jumped on his back. I didn't care that it hurt, I was just happy Derek and I had some alone time for a while.

Apparently I caught him off guard because he landed on the bed with me still on his back.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Bad move."

He twisted so I was under him and both his arms were extended and his hands were sinking into the mattress.

He growled playfully, a low rumble emanating from his throat.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer – I don't own Darkest Powers_

"Chloe?" he asked menacingly.

"W-what?" Damn stutter!

"Scared?"

I shook my head because I couldn't trust my voice.

"Right," he dragged out the word. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You should be."

Derek started brushing his lips across my skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps after it.

"Apologize," he growled.

"No."

"We could do this the easy way," he smiled at me. "Or we could do this the hard way."

I didn't answer.

"Come on Chloe," he laughed. "I _know_ you have more sense then that."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Okay," he said simply. "Hard way it is then."

His hand crept toward my sides and once they found what they were looking for, he started tickling me. Again.

"Derek! Stop it!"

"Not until you apologize," he chuckled.

I grabbed his hands from where they were at my waist and held them down.

"Stop," I said firmly.

He shook his head. Derek twisted his fingers with mine and leaned down to kiss me. Just before his lips met mine, I wriggled out his grip and landed on the floor.

"Chloe," he growled.

"Come catch me Derek," I taunted. "You can't cat –"

His arms encircled my waist and slammed me against his chest. He leaned down.

"You were saying?" his voice was husky again.

I sighed in frustration, causing my messy hair to float up in the air and come back down just to rest in the same part of my face it was already in.

Derek kissed my cheek again. I rolled my eyes.

"Mad?" he asked.

I didn't answer. Instead, I turned around and placed my hands on his shoulders. He looked down at my right hand then tilted his head toward mine slightly, eyebrows raised. I smiled at him.

"Now why would I be mad Derek?"

His eyes narrowed like mine had a few minutes before. I reached up on my tip toes and my lips brushed his. Derek was already leaning back, so it was easy to push him down onto the bed.

"Payback!" I said.

I pounced. I expected him to roll over so I would land on the bed, but I remained in the air. I opened my eyes to see his hands on my waist, keeping me in the air.

"Derek!" I yelled.

"Chloe!" he mimicked.

I tried to hit his chest but my fingers missed by three inches. At my failed attempt, he laughed.

"You bastard," I huffed.

"Okay," he said with a slight smile. "So I'm an asshole, a sarcastic emotionless guy, and now I'm a bastard. You know, name-calling is mean Chloe."

I ground my teeth. Derek put me down so I was lying on his chest.

"But in this case," he tilted my chin up. "I guess its okay."

It was a soft kiss. Whenever he did this, it was hard to think. He would mess with me, and then when he thought I got mad he would kiss me. I moved my hands so my fingers curved around his neck and my thumbs were on his jaw.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked.

I tried to hide my smile, but my mouth betrayed me. It twitched slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes," he grinned.

I rolled off him and just as I did Tori and Simon walked through. Tori took one look at my hair and how close Derek and I were and her eyes widened.

"Gross!" Tori exclaimed with a disgusted expression. "Ugh God, Chloe. Can you and Frankenstein go make out somewhere else?"

"Nope," I said. "Where's Aunt Lauren and Kit?"

"They're in the car," Simon answered. "They said they would be back in minute."

I nodded.

"You okay, Chloe?" Simon asked.

I opened my eyes and nodded at him. "Why?"

"Just asking."

"Your aunt said something about leaving tomorrow Chloe," Tori said. "And that she wanted to talk to you about something. A ghost I think."

I nodded. Wait no one really knows besides…

_Derek._

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him.

"Sure," nodded Derek as he got off the bed and followed me into his room.

"You told them, didn't you?"

He didn't deny it.

"I was going to tell them," I half yelled.

Derek simply just raised his eyebrows.

"Eventually…" I muttered.

"And when was _eventually_ Chloe?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell them sooner?"

"I didn't want them to worry," I answered quietly. "_Eventually _would've been soon Derek. When?"

"When you were asleep."

I sighed. I felt two arms go around my waist.

"You do know that I'm just looking out for you right?" he said in my ear.

I leaned into him. "Yeah."

"Good."

He kissed my cheek and pulled away from me.

Then something sunk in.

Derek knew I was mad at him and he hugged me and kissed my cheek and told me he was looking out for me.

The same time I noticed this is the same time Derek looked back at me with a mischievous grin on his face. My eyes widened.

"Derek!" I yelled.

I ran right through the door to catch up with him. Before I could jump on his back he turned around caught me. Then everything just stopped. So we stood there, his hands on my shoulders and mine about to push his chest.

_Tori. _I thought.

Suddenly it was over and I fell on top of Derek. We landed on the floor. Both of us glaring at Tori who was trying her best to keep a serious face.

"Wasn't me," she said in between laughs. Tori pointed in the other direction.

We both looked to see Simon staring at us, a grin playing at his lips. I pushed myself off of Derek and glared at Simon once more before sitting on the bed.

"So does anyone want to tell us what's up with the ghost?" Tori asked.

I looked down at Derek who nodded. So I told them everything. The dreams, my mom, everything. By the time I was finished both Simon and Tori were gaping at me.

"That's why we're leaving."

I leaned my head back against the headboard, closed my eyes, and rubbed my temples.

_Stressed little necro?_

My eyes snapped open. "Go away."

Derek turned to me. "Chloe?"

_Tell your friends to leave you alone._

"No."

_Fine then._

Tori's high pitch scream echoed through out the room. Simon fell to his knees and cried out in pain and Derek's hand flew to his throat. I realized that he couldn't breathe.

"Leave them alone!" I screamed.

I felt something caress my arm. It was cold and it left a burn after it.

_No._

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I gave a mental shove to a figure that materialized.

"Stop…it," it said.

I gave another mental shove.

"Leave my friends alone," I said through clenched teeth.

Suddenly there were heavy pants coming from all three of them. I jumped off the bed.

"Are you guys okay?"

They all nodded.

_You _really _shouldn't have done that._

There was a burning pain in the back of my head. My vision was going blurry, I was seeing double. I hit something rough. Carpet. I heard a shout. My eyes were drooping.

The last thing I remember was seeing Derek's face above mine as he whispered, "It's gonna be okay. I got you."

My eyes closed.

* * *

**Sooooo what did you guys think? Too much? Too little? Were they OOC? Got any suggestions? PM me! Please please PLEASE review! Press that adorable little towards the bottom of the screen. Yes that one right there. Click it! It wants you to click it. If you do you will make me the happiest person on Earth…or close to it! Anywaaays…PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S. Emma 'EePee' Paige has a new story out called SINISTER SIDE OF THE VOLTURI. It is **_**wonderful**_**! Go check it out! It's great!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer – I don't own Darkest Powers_

My eyes open. My head is in someone's lap. I look up to see the familiar eyes of Aunt Lauren. She looks down and I faintly hear her say, "She's awake." Suddenly I felt four pairs of eyes on me, burning a hole through me. Kit quickly looked back at the road but glanced at me through the rearview mirror.

"Hey Chloe," he began softly; "can you say something."

I opened my mouth to speak but my throat constricted, not allowing it. I closed my mouth and tried again. Still, my throat seemed to close up on me. Tori and Simon looked very similar due to their expressions: worry, relief, uneasiness, and others I couldn't put my finger on. I looked past them to Derek who was in the passenger seat. His eyes held so many emotions it was hard to identify them all. In that moment there was nothing and no one else. There was no ghost/demon after me. I wasn't in pain. That moment of pure bliss where nothing mattered was wonderful. All because it was just us.

_Just us_.

We looked away at the same time, breaking the trance.

"Chloe," Aunt Lauren said. "Are you –?"

Blackness took over once again.

XxX

I was in the air. Kind of. Warm, strong arms were holding me against something hard. My eyes fluttered open. I could make out household objects and stairs. I looked up and saw Derek's expressionless face. He was had two duffle bags on each of his shoulders and was carrying me up the flight of stairs.

"Whe – wh –" I tried but I couldn't get the words past my dry lips.

"Shh," he stopped walking and looked down at me. "It's okay. We're safe."

I could barely nod. He continued walking up the flight of stairs and finally reached the top. "Pick a room."

I shook my head and shrugged. _It doesn't matter. _

Understanding, he went to the second door on the right side of the hall and kicked it open. Derek shrugged my duffle off his shoulder in the corner of the room then proceeded to carry me to the bed. He set me down gently. I pulled the covers up and over my body slowly. I was only sore but it still hurt.

"You alright?" he asked warily.

"Y – ye –" I licked my lips and coughed dryly before trying again. "Y-y-yeah."

He nodded slightly before turning away. "D-derek?" I called as loudly as I dared.

He stopped mid-step. He just stood there with his back to me before cautiously turning around and facing me. He walked over to the bed and leaned down, brushing a kiss across my forehead. He pulled back a little so his face was inches from mine. My gaze wandered down to his lips despite how I tried to keep them from doing so. I hesitantly reached up, feeling his warm breath across my lips until I just stopped. Derek eliminated the tiny margin of space between us and glued his lips to mine. His large hand gently made its way up to cup my cheek. It was probably one of the sweetest, gentlest, most worried kiss he had ever given me. When he pulled back I noticed he was sitting on the bed.

"You should rest up," he advised. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

I merely nodded. He looked back at me in a way that made me go numb. Derek pulled his hand away from my cheek, taking all of his warmth with him, and got up, making his way to the door. I stared after him. The way he walked didn't seem right. I could tell he was on edge. His posture was too stiff. He'd always had great posture but the way he was standing was almost wrong.

The door closed quietly behind him, but not before he looked back to give me a forced smile. I returned it with a miniature smile of my own. I looked up at the ceiling, wondering where we were, what had happened to me, and why Derek was carrying me. Was that demonic ghost gone? Or was it following me now, haunting me? I thought back to the conversation I had with my mom, her telling me I needed to leave the motel or I die. What if –?

"Either way little necro," that voice – the one that sent chills up my spine, the one I've been hearing from the beginning – said. "In the end, you die. It doesn't matter that you left that motel. Even if you leave this place tomorrow I'll find you and I'll kill you myself."

My eyes widened and, despite my aching muscles creaking in protest, sat upright in bed.

* * *

**Alright. This is the part where I get on my knees and beg for mercy... I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER AND I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT. Please don't hurt me…please? Well, I kinda made it a cliffhanger but I have my reasons. Liked it? Disliked it? Loved it? Hated it with your guts? Got question or a suggestion that you need to ask/tell me? For that you can PM me. Everything else can go in your REVIEW that I would so dearly love. C'mon, press that adorable little button right there at the bottom of the screen. Yes, that one. It's cute it'd it? Yes it is. You know what would make it even cuter? You clicking it, reviewing, and making me a very happy author! You like that idea? Good, 'cause I know I do! I'll throw in some candy for you…you know you can't resist the candy! Anyway, I **_**PROMISE**_** that I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **_**PROMISE! **_**That's all for now, my darlings. Until next time!**

**- xxWARxx**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer – I don't own Darkest Powers_

My eyes scanned the room. I narrowed them slightly. There was a whooshing noise to my left. I whipped my head in that direction. Curtains rustled, letting in a sliver of moonlight to fall on the floor, the only light in dark room. I got up and went over to it. I was in a mansion, or at least that's what it looked like. Second or third floor, I couldn't tell. It was surrounded by forest.

_Oh great_, I thought,_ a forest. Now I have to worry about the damn ghost that's bothering me _and_ raising dead animals._ _Can this get any better?_

"Actually," that same chilling voice said. "it can."

I turned around in time to see one of my pillows fall of the floor. Then my bag thrown against a wall. I prayed I hadn't woken anyone, especially Derek.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked quietly but I could hear the rage in it.

"You'd love for me to answer that wouldn't you?"

"Yes," I replied, trying to follow the sound of its voice.

"Let's put it this way," she said. "I need you dead in order to live."

"Why?"

No answer. Instead, I got a pillow to the face. It caught me off guard and I fell on my bottom. I looked up to see a pillow in the air.

Suddenly, there was pressure on my neck, holding me down to the cold hard floor. I couldn't breathe correctly and every time I wheezed the pressure would become tighter and tighter until I couldn't anymore. "I just do."

Black fuzziness rimmed my eyes. I wasn't going to pass out. Not this time. I'd been bullied enough by this ghost and it was time I did something about it. I reached up with a shaking hand and touched my neck. Burning, hot pain shot up my arm up to my shoulder and back and I gasped. Then something different happened.

I saw a flash of blood red eyes.

Blood red, craze filled eyes. Then it was gone. The pressure was gone, the demon thing, all of it was gone. My hand was no longer shaking or burning. It was cold to the bone. I sat up slowly and my eyes skimmed the room. Nothing. I crawled over to the pillow on the floor and picked it up. I got up and made my way over to the bed. I stumbled twice before I finally fell on the bed face first. I didn't bother to pull up the covers, I didn't bother curling up and getting comfortable, I didn't even lift my head and scoot up to get my head on the pillow.

I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I wanted to get up, find Derek, and tell him what happened. But I couldn't do that, not myself and not to him. He needed rest and I couldn't go to him every time something like this happened. Even though he always tells me I should I need to learn to get through this on my own. Staring now.

I willed my body to get under the soft cool sheets, get comfortable, and get to sleep. I did two of those three things. I got comfy under the convers but my eyes were wide open, not wanting to close. Hours passed by without me knowing what time it was.

I don't know how long I had stayed awake in that same position before I finally drifted off to sleep.

XxX

"Chloe wake up," he said.

I was in that wonderful place where you're half asleep and half awake, half dreaming and half aware of reality. That place where if you think of something that finally shatters your dream, you awake completely. The place wher, if you're lucky, you can go back to blissful sleep.

There was a hand on my shoulder. Then it started shaking. I groaned and turned so I didn't the sun shining in my face.

"Chloe it's noon," he said again. "You need to wake up."

"No," I moaned.

"Yes," he protested.

"No," I said again.

"Yes," he objected. "Otherwise I will get Tori in here and tell her to shock you out of sleep. I don't think you want that."

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I faced the sorcerer who woke me up. "You're mean Simon."

"Thank you," he smiled. "Now get up and get changed. Lunch should be done soon."

I nodded as he squeezed my knee and walked out. The door closed behind him with a soft click. I walked over to it tiredly and locked it. I took hold of my duffle bag and took out a T-shirt and a pair of jeans and began to strip down.

Once I was changed I brushed a knotted mess that was my hair and walked down the hall. The staircase had seemed so long last night but it was actually really short. I walked down it cautiously, not wanting to fall and get blood all over them. The smell of cheese wafted through the air and followed the scent.

_I feel like Derek_.

I was brought to a huge kitchen with white marble counter tops, white tile floor, a stainless steel sink, a black fridge, and what was probably the most expensive kitchen ware ever made. I gaped. I had a nice kitchen at my house but this one topped that one completely.

"And she's alive," drawled Simon.

I looked up to see him holding a grilled cheese sandwich. I walked over to him and sat down on the chair opposite him.

"Yeah, I am unfortunately awake."

"Well," he chuckled. "I did it for good reason. They have movies here…"

I perked up.

"And when I walked in you were mumbling about food."

I was pretty hungry. I don't remember eating last night. And the day before that. I glanced longingly at Simon's sandwich.

"There's one in the kitchen for you," he laughed. I got up and padded over to the marble counter top. I saw it sitting on the table, cheese falling slowly onto the plate as it dripped at an excruciatingly slow pace. I practically ran to the counter and yanked the plate off the counter. I took a bite and cheese exploded in my mouth. It tasted sooo good. I know I was overreacting to something as simple as a grilled cheese sandwich but trust me you would be acting the same way if you hadn't eaten anything in two days.

I was too busy savoring the last bite of my food to hear someone walk up behind me and place a hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly to see Derek standing behind me with his eyebrows raised. I swallowed and smiled at him. He chuckled.

"Morning."

"Morning?" he asked.

"For me," I said. "it's morning."

Derek shook his head and said, "Do you want to go watcha movie. I know you're dying to."

My eyes widened and I nodded vigorously. He held his hand out to me and I took as he led me out of the kitchen. Simon saw us and got put of the chair, following us.

* * *

**Okay I promised I would get it up quicker and I did. Right? Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while and I'm gonna try to update sooner. See? I've already got started. That's a good thing right? I know it is, thanks for agreeing with me! Haha, soooooo you gouts know the drill. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Do it for Derek and Chloe and Simon and Tori! You know you want to. I can sense the mouse moving closer and closer to the 'Review This Story' button. Pretty son you'll be typing what you thought of this chapter. Yep, I know my readers well. Goodbye for now, my darlings. Until next time!**

***-xxWARxx-***


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer - I don't own Darkest Powers_

I couldn't concentrate on the movie. My mind was elsewhere, thinking of things I shouldn't be thinking of. Things I tried to push to the far back of my mind but always ended up in the front, waving at me. Begging me to dwell on it.

_What the hell am I supposed to do?_

That's thing. I don't know what to do. It makes no sense. None of it. At all.

All of a sudden I noticed Derek tense. I was just about to ask him what was wrong when I heard footsteps and he paused the movie. All three of our heads whipped to doorway. There, stood a guy with light brown hair and bright gray eyes. He seemed about Derek's age and was a bit taller than Simon. He smiled kindly at us.

"Hi," the boy said. "I'm Aaron."

* * *

**Hey guys. I know you all probably want to murder me right now. I couldn't really think of anything else. I'm so sorry. So a few things:**

**1. If you've read my other story, **_Time_**, you probably know who Aaron is to some degree. If you have not read **_Time_**, don't worry about it. It's not like you're going to be missing something that's going on in the story. But it would slightly help you, I guess because of what happened in the begining. Other than that, you aren't missing much other than some brother-sister bonding time and Chloe and Derek fluff with my slight humor.**

**2. What do you think Aaron is and how does he affect the story?**

**That's it for now guys. Hopefully I can think of something that can kill this frikin' writer's block for this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (probably not becuse of its shortness).**


End file.
